1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external-character font creation system, and a program recording medium, capable of registering a plurality of typefaces (fonts) for one external character and of creating an external-character file for each font.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an external-character registration system that uses an OS such as Windows and Linux, a plurality of fonts having different designs can be registered for one external character. The designs of those external-character fonts include types of characters having different shapes such as the Ming-cho typeface, the Gothic typeface, and the Handwriting typeface, and types of characters having different thicknesses such as the thick Ming-cho typeface, the intermediate Ming-cho typeface, and the thin Ming-cho typeface. In the above external-character registration system, it is possible to assign external-character registration for each font. This is because it is necessary to set the same design for both the internal characters and the external characters. For example, when an operator wants to use a predetermined external character in the Gothic typeface after the operator has created this external character in the Ming-cho typeface, it is necessary to create a new external character in the Gothic typeface.
To create an external-character file, there are, for example, the following two methods. One method is to directly edit a font file to be built into a system by using an external-character editor. The other method is to edit a character by using a master file (a format suitable for a font design) and then converting the character into a font file to be built into the system. In the external-character registration system that uses a plurality of external-character fonts, either an external character is edited for each character font, or a character is converted from a master file into an external-character font file for each type of font.
According to the above external-character registration system, when there are many kinds of character fonts to be registered for external characters, it is necessary to edit external characters up to the number of the kinds of these fonts, or to carry out the conversion from the master file to the external-character font file. Therefore, these methods have had a problem that it takes time for the registration operation.